The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing method and a data processing program.
Some systems, which perform such data processing as operational processing, divide the processing in the system into a plurality of processes, and accomplish processing assigned to the system by executing each process in steps. In such a system, not only executing the processing allocated to each process, but also the data which is output as the processing result is provided to the subsequent process. In the subsequent process, the processing is executed while referring to the data provided by the previous process. Japanese Patent No. 4140014 discloses a system which divides the processing in the system into a plurality of services (processes), executing the processing in steps for each service.
A system, which performs such data processing as operational processing, requires high-speed processing, and therefore must execute the processing in each process at high-speed. Furthermore operations are now diversified, so data links among a plurality of systems are also demanded so that the data processed in one system can be referred to by another system, for example.